Follow the Penguin Chattiii :D
by MissCookiiie
Summary: Our sweet Penguins of Madagascar Charas got, somehow, Internet...and they found a chatroom :D You should know I wrote this at 2 am and it was fun (better than sleeping xD) so enjoy


_Hey guys!_  
_And welcome to the penguin chat :D_  
_I don't know if someone has done this before, but it's like a normal chat. Just with our sweet Penguins *-*_  
_I hope you like it, and pleaseee leave me a review :)  
_

* * *

**Boom** _logged on_  
**TheLeader **_logged on_

* * *

**Boom says**: "Uhhh too slow!"

**TheLeader says**: "Shut up, Rico! I am sitting next to you!"

**Boom says**: "And...?"

**TheLeader says**: "I can just do this" *hits Rico*

**Boom says**: "You didn't hit me"

**TheLeader says**: "Look at the staars!"

**Boom says**: "What stars?"

**TheLeader says**: "This stars." *

**Boom says**: "O.O"

* * *

**ScienceIsMagic** _logged on_

* * *

**TheLeader says**: "Awesome name, Kowalski! XD"

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "Better than yours, Skipper ;D"

**Boom says**: "Heeeeeellloooooo!"

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "Hi Rico!"

**TheLeader says**: "I feel so cool, because I am chatting with someone who is sitting next to me! What about you?"

**ScienceIsMagic says**:"Same :D"

**Boom says**: "8D"

* * *

**ILoveMyself** _logged on_

* * *

**TheLeader says**: "ohoh -.-"

**ILoveMyself says**: "HELLO PARTY FRIENDS!"

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "Hi Julien"

**Boom says**: "Boooooom!"

**ILoveMyself says**: "Jap that's me! THE KING!"

**TheLeader says**: "Is it possible to kick someone out of this chat?"

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "Why do you want to do this? :P"

**ILoveMyself says**: "Yeeees! I want to kick Skipper! Mwahahaha!"

**TheLeader says**: "Ah there's a kick-button" *grins*

**Boom says**: "Hahaha xDD"

**ILoveMyself says**: "A kick-button?"

* * *

**ScienceIsMagic** _has kicked_ **ILoveMyself** _out of this chatroom_

* * *

**TheLeader says**: "Kowalski! That was my job! -.-"

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "...nanana..."

* * *

**ScienceIsMagic** _has kicked_ **TheLeader** _out of this chatroom_

* * *

**Boom says**: "Ohoh :O"

* * *

**ScienceIsMagic** _has kicked_ **Boom **ou_t of this chatroom_

* * *

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "Anybody there?"

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "..."

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "I guess, no..."

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "I am such a baad boy" *evel grin*

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "Mwahahaha! Oh no! Cough attack o.o"

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "Stupid lint! take this!" *hits the lint*

* * *

**TheLeader** _logged on  
_**Boom** _logged on_

* * *

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "OH DORIIIS! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!"

**TheLeader says**: "Why did you kick us, man?!"

**Boom says**: "Doris? XDDDDD"

**TheLeader says**: "Hahahahahahaha"

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "oh..."

**TheLeader says**: *rofl*

* * *

**ScienceIsMagic** _logged off_

* * *

**Boom says**: "Oh he's gone xDDD"

**TheLeader says**: "Yes, but Doris has a boyfriend :o"

**Boom says**: "Really?"

**TheLeader says**: "Yes, Blowhole xDD"

**Boom says**: "O.O"

**TheLeader says**: "Haha no! But think of it. isn't it strange, Penguin and Dolphin? Dolphin and Dolphin sounds way better! I don't want to destroy Kowalski's feelings, but that's just how it is...besides, she's a fish -.- xD"

**Boom says**: "Yeah...somehow you're right XD"

* * *

**Chill_It** _logged on_

* * *

**Boom says**: "Who are you?"

**Chill_It says**: "Maurice :)"

**TheLeader says**: "oh hello ^^"

**Chill_It says**: "How are you?"

**Boom says**: "fine, what about you?"

**Chill_It says**: "Same (:"

**TheLeader says**: "So...we are all fine...that's good."

**Chill_It says**: "Yes it is"

**Boom says**: "Jop"

**TheLeader says**: "So..."

**Chill_It says**: "Oh so late already! I have to go, guys. See ya!"

* * *

**Chill_It** _logged off_

* * *

**Boom says**: "What was that? XD"

**TheLeader says**: "That was Maurice xD"

* * *

**Feeeets** _logged on_

* * *

**Boom says**: "oh no :("

**TheLeader says**: "What's up?"

**Feeeets says**: "Haaaaay!"

**Boom says**: "That's up -.-"

**TheLeader says**: "Hey sad eyes"

**Feeeets says**: "Haaaaay!"

**Boom says**: "We should end this before it begins xD"

* * *

**Boom** _has kicked_ **Feeeets** **out of this chatroom**

* * *

**TheLeader says**: "That's it, Rico xD"

**Boom says**: "My popcorn is finished. I go and get it :)"

**TheLeader says**: "Okay"

* * *

**JustMe** _logged on_

* * *

**TheLeader says**: "Ehm...Hi?"

**JustMe says**: "Hey Skippah! :D"

**TheLeader says**: "Private?"

**JustMe says**: "Yes?"

**TheLeader says**: "What's that for a name?"

**JustMe says**: "I couldn't find a better one :("

**TheLeader says**: "Well, ask someone"

**JustMe says**: "I did. But Kowalski told me to call myself _'Mini'_ (But I think that's mean). Rico said _'Muffin'_ (Wasn't good -.-). Mort just said _'Feeeeet'_. And Julien said _'Nobody'_ (But I am SOMEBODY, so not good neither)"

**TheLeader says**: "Did you asked the otter?"

**JustMe says**: "Marlene? No, she's somehow scary o.o"

**TheLeader says**: "Why?"

**JustMe says**: "Bacause she keeps calling me Winnieh The Puh. I think she's drunk or something like that :O"

**TheLeader says**: "Don't go near it!"

**JustMe**: "Near what?"

**TheLeader says**: "Near the otter O.o"

**JustMe says**: "I won't :D"

**TheLeader says**: "I know a name for you!"

**JustMe says**: "Tell me!"

**TheLeader says**: "I am going to do it for you. Just go on chatting as myself ;D"

* * *

**JustMe** _logged off_

* * *

**TheLeader says**: "Uh I am Skipper!"

**TheLeader says**: "Good feeling somehow :D"

**Boom says**: "I am back! With popcorn :)"

**TheLeader says**: "Hi Rico 8D"

**Boom says**: "What happened?"

**TheLeader says**: "Nothing. It's just me. SKIPPER."

**Boom says**: "okay" *eats popcorn*

**TheLeader says**: "Go clean the toilets!"

**Boom says**: "What?"

**TheLeader says**: "That's an order, soldier!"

**Boom says**: "O.O"

**TheLeader says**: "Uh Skippah just finished my new name :D"

**Boom says**: "Wait what?!"

**TheLeader says**: "You didn't see anything" *makes weird gesticulations*

**Boom says**: "Okay, I am confused!"

**TheLeader says**: "I am back :)"

**Boom says**: "You were gone?!"

**TheLeader says**: "Yes I made Private a new name"

**Boom says**: "Haha such a bad guy xD"

**TheLeader says**: "What?"

**Boom says**: "Nothing :P"

* * *

**ScienceIsMagic** _logged on_

* * *

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "I decided to forgive you, guys."

**TheLeader says**: "Huh?"

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "You don't have to beg. I admit your apology."

**Boom says**: "Which apology?"

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "STOP BEGGING!"

**TheLeader says**: "Are you drunk?"

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "No, I am just examining the behavior of Penguins o.o"

**Boom says**: "I think he is drunk, like Marlene xD"

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "Maybe...Uhuuu I am now going to illegally internet pages and download Madagascar 4!"

**TheLeader says**: "I love my Team xD"

**Boom says**: "Ohh we love you, too. Haha :D"

* * *

**Puppy_Eyes** _logged on_

* * *

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "The names in this chatroom are amazing :o"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "Thanks Skippah :D"

**TheLeader says**: "You're welcome ;D"

**Boom says**: "Puppy_Eyes" *giggle*

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "Are just the four of us online?"

**TheLeader says**: "I guess, yes."

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "Do you know where the potatos come from?"

**Boom says**: "Eh..."

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "From the underground" *sips his Apple-Mango-Juice*

**TheLeader says**: "O.O"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "I want some juice, too :D"

**Boom says**: "And he's just interested in the juice...how unexpected xD"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "Yeah, I want some ^.^"

**TheLeader says**: "Okay guys, it's late. in 3 minutes is everybody in his bunk!"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "But I am thirsty!"

**Boom says**: "drink something ;D"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "There is nothing :("

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "Did you know, that you can drink your own blood?"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "O.O" *shivers*

**Boom says**: "Eh Kowalski..."

**ScienceIsMagic says**: "Okay I am tired. See ya tomorrow my loves *-*"

* * *

**ScienceIsMagic** _logged off_

* * *

**TheLeader says**: "Blood? Really?!"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "I don't want to drink that :("

**TheLeader says**: "Wait I get you something"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "But we don't have anything to...wait, where did you get the milk?"

**TheLeader says**: "From the fridge ;D"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "Oh okay :D" *drinks*

**Boom says**: "Milk :D"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "What's with milk?"

**Boom says**: "Milk is something for babies :P"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "It's not! That's good for...eh..."

**TheLeader says**: "The bones, I think"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "Yes! That's it :D"

**Boom says**: "And what are the unicorns good for?"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "You're mean :("

**TheLeader says**: "Ohh xD"

**Boom says**: "Are you mad at me now?"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "No -.-"

**TheLeader says**: "Rico, say sorry! xD"

**Boom says**: "XD"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "Leave me alone!"

**Boom says**: "Sorry ;D"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "My milk is empty :("

**TheLeader says**: ."..oh...sad :P"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "Why are you so mean to me? :("

**Boom says**: "It's fun :)"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "No, it's not -.-"

**TheLeader says**: "alright, puppy-eyes ;D"

**Boom says**: "Look here Sorry"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "Okay :D"

**TheLeader says**: "Lights out in 1 minute! Log of, now."

* * *

**Boom** _logged off_

* * *

**TheLeader says**: "Pri?"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "Yes?"

**TheLeader says**: "You have to log of"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "I know :D"

**TheLeader says**: "Then...do it!"

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "No :P"

**TheLeader says**: "Oh you want it this way! Fine" *grins*

**Puppy_Eyes says**: "o.O"

**TheLeader says**: "Good night!"

* * *

**TheLeader** _has kicked_ **Puppy_Eyes** _out of this chatroom_

* * *

**TheLeader says**: "It's good to be the leader :D"

* * *

**TheLeader** _logged off_

**Chatroom empty**

* * *

_Okay that's it...i hope you understood everything :)_

_Review...please? :D_


End file.
